


Billionaires

by CircleUp



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/pseuds/CircleUp
Summary: They don't like each other, but they have each other anyway.
Relationships: Justin Hammer/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Soups Presents





	Billionaires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Branday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branday/gifts).



Tony falls into bed with anyone.

That's sort of his thing. His schtick. He's a slut, he wears that title proudly, although the meaning of and degree to it varies. In his late teens he sucked cock largely to piss his father off, but that led to the realization that he actually liked dick about as much as he liked pussy, so although he's no longer sticking it to his parents any more by bringing people home who he has absolutely no business hanging around with, he keeps it up.

When you're a billionaire, you have access to anyone. Really. The amount of panties that will drop just because you walk by is mind-blowing. Tony has literally never, ever, been wanting for a beautiful or hot, incredibly sexy, incredibly willing partner.

So why in the everliving fuck is he going home with Hammer?

They're at a ski lodge, at one of those events. They attend a lot of them together, actually; not literally together, but both of them get invites and both of them realize they need to rub elbows with the people in attendance, so both of them go. That's the thing about money, is it can't actually buy everything. It can't buy attention and it can't buy time. People like Tony have to give those out personally, sparingly, their most valuable resource.

So here he is.

Tony's at the bar after taking to the slopes with a senator and his wife and a handful of others, warming up the old-fashioned way with a couple shots. He actually hates this sort of thing, but there's no getting around it. If he wants to make a difference, and he does, part of that means keeping politicians on speed-dial and first-name basis.

He orders another when Justin slides in.

Justin's wearing sunglasses indoors, and he's half-unzipped his jacket, and he's radiating cold. He's just come inside. "Tones," he greets and lifts a finger for a drink too, and Tony sighs.

"I was having a nice day," Tony says, because neither of them can stand each other.

Yet they can though. It's complicated. Tony doesn't have many people he can call peers, or many people who have shared a lot of his experiences. As another person in his field of work, another member of the ultra-wealthy, Justin is both of those things. It makes him harder to dismiss, as much as Tony sometimes wants to.

"No you weren't," Justin laughs. He's turned in the bar stool to face Tony, mostly. "You hate schmoozing," and damn if he isn't right.

Tony considers snapping at him but the drinks come and he no longer feels like it. "Yeah," he says.

"Sucks," Justin says, and downs his shot and gets them both another.

He's not bad looking. Tony notes it absently, has noted it before. Justin cleans up well, even if he isn't as big as Tony likes—in men, he tends to prefer on the taller side—he's objectively handsome. Justin flashes Tony a grin when their eyes meet.

"See something you like?"

He's as cocky as Tony is, as sure of himself, and Tony finds himself making an impulsive decision right then and there. He finishes his drink and says, "Yeah, I do."

They go up to Justin's room because Tony doesn't trust him in his own space, even if it is just a rented room, and Justin closes the door behind them and then prowls towards Tony, confident, cocky, like he's done this before.

"I always wondered what you'd look like riding me," he murmurs, and then he's in Tony's space, lips together, for a kiss he deepens hungrily.

Tony moans, and Justin takes advantage of that, hand gripping Tony's hair as he lays claim to his mouth.

Justin likes control, and Tony lets him have it.

They strip their clothes in an unceremonious tangle of cloth, hands raking over newly exposed skin in a desperate bid for mutual satisfaction. Tony hits the bed and Justin climbs over him, naked with his cock jutting out proudly. He gives Tony a crooked grin when he's caught looking, and Justin can't resist giving his cock a long stroke. "Can't wait to hear you scream, sweetheart," he purrs, and he's kissing Tony breathless.

Tony jerks when two slick fingers circle his entrance. Justin doesn't wait, just presses both in to scissor Tony open roughly, and the burn feels incredible. They both moan for different reasons, Tony panting now against Justin's mouth, his cock twitchy and leaking every time those long fingers brush against his prostate.

Justin swears, soft. "Fuck, Tony, you're gonna feel so good."

He rolls a condom on and removes his fingers to slap Tony's ass hard.

"Asshole," Tony hisses but doesn't let that stop him from climbing over Justin, straddling him. It takes two tries to line up properly because they're both eager, but then Tony's sinking down and Justin's pressing into him, huge, filling him up.

Justin snaps his hips up the rest of the way and Tony curses and groans at the same time.

Justin laughs. It's a choked out, breathy sound, his eyes half lidded as he looks up to Tony over him, gives him a little swat on the thigh to get going, and Tony isn't going to admit that it does something for him but it absolutely does. He lifts up and slams back down, shivering.

It's fun, watching Justin come apart under him. He's usually so smug, so arrogant, but here has looking up at Tony with gritted awe, mouth open, panting as Tony rides his cock like he's the best wet dream he's ever had. Maybe he is. Tony's hot and tight and they're both racing each other to the finish line.

Justin pins Tony finally to thrust up into him in a few jarring pumps, emptying into him with a loud moan while Tony quickly strokes himself to completion, spilling across Justin's chest. It's oddly satisfying to see him like that, spent and panting and covered in Tony's cum. Tony lets himself sit there, come down from it a second, before he pulls off.

The condom gets tossed in the trash.

They don't cuddle. Justin kisses him again and Tony rolls his eyes and grabs his clothes up while the other man watches openly.

"See you at the Prix," Justin says from the bed, just as Tony's going out the door.

Tony doesn't answer, but he doesn't have to.

They both know they'll be there.

**Author's Note:**

> For Brandy of Soups (https://soups.jcink.net).


End file.
